Far away
by AntiWritter
Summary: 10 meses después de terminar su relación Freddie siente que ya Sam lo olvido y que ambos se alejaron emocionalmente. Su esperanza es escasa y su depresión es grande ¿Lograra que todo vuelva a ser como antes? Songfic de la canción "Far away" de Nickelback


**Hola a todos, a los lectores habituales y a los no habituales. **

**Aquí estoy con este one-shot. ¿Recuerdan que hice un fic sobre "Melanie y Freddie" y dije que ese tendria version Seddie? Pues cancele la versión Seddie de "Eras muy buena para ser verdad" porque no quería 2 fics con la misma trama y decidi compensarlos con este songfic de la cancion "Far away" de Nickelback. P.D: Si tienen la oportunidad de ver el video musical de esa canción haganlo, la primera vez que lo vi (Hace como 2 o 3 años) fue el primer video musical que me saco una lagrima. El link esta en mi perfil, VEANLO.**

**Este fic se lo dedico a Michelle por ser una buena persona, una gran amiga y... Por ser como es :) y a quienes hayan estado deprimidos alguna vez.**

**iCarly ni la canción "Far away" me pertenecen esos son de Dan Schneider y Nickelback respectivamente.**

* * *

><p><strong>Las letras en cursiva son parte de la canción y no fui malo y se las puse en ingles y con su traducción.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>This time, this place <em>_misused, mistakes __too long, too late. W__ho was i to make you wait? - En este momento, en este lugar, mal utilizado, errores. __Muy largo, muy tarde. ¿Quien fui yo para hacerte esperar?_

Y allí estaba él, Freddie Benson en el estudio de iCarly simulando teclear en la computadora de su carrito tecnológico escuchando y torturándose con lo que oía a Sam decirle a Carly.

Porque si, él y Sam habían terminado hace casi 1 año y todo parecía que había vuelto a la normalidad… La estúpida y maldita normalidad.

El no había olvidado esa noche, ese "Te amo" desesperado pero sincero. Desesperado porque fue su último recurso, su última esperanza de que Sam echara para atrás lo que habían hablado antes y dijera que no quería terminar y sincero porque realmente lo sentía y aun en ese momento seguía sintiéndose de la misma manera.

¿Pero de que era lo que tan animadamente hablaba Sam con su mejor amiga? Pues resulta que había un baile en Ridgeway la noche siguiente, era uno de los últimos antes de finalmente graduarse, en fin, Sam le contaba a Carly como es que Seth Carpenter que era uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela, la había invitado a dicho baile… Y como ella había aceptado ir con él.

La idea de que alguien más bailara con su Sam, de que alguien más fuera el dueño de la risa, de los besos, de la atención y del amor de la rubia hacía a Freddie sentir muchas cosas pero principalmente rabia y depresión.

Es que si, ambos habían cometido errores todo ese tiempo pero ¿Acaso solo era culpa de él? ¿Acaso era él quien tenía que buscarla a ella?... Quizás si, quizás la hizo esperar mucho tiempo y ahora lo estaba pagando.

_Just one chance__. __Just one breath. __Just in case there's just one left – Solo una oportunidad. __Solo un respiro. Solo en caso de que quede solo quede uno._

Después de terminar ese show de iCarly, Freddie no se sintió ni con el ánimo ni con las ganas de quedarse en el apartamento de Carly a seguir escuchando a Sam regodearse de cómo Seth la había invitado, de cuantas rosas Seth le había mandado, de lo bueno que era Seth. No pudo más y se fue a su apartamento, allí tenia mejores cosas que hacer… No realmente pero con tal de no escuchar a la chica que amaba hablar de otro chico prefería irse a su habitación a mirar el techo y fue lo que hizo.

¿Es que ya había perdido toda oportunidad con Sam? Pues asi se sentía y asi parecía… Oh pero todos iban a saber pronto de Freddie Benson cuando leyeran en el periódico que se había suicidado por Sam y ella se sentiría terrible. Esa perturbadora idea era exagerada, el amaba su vida mucho como para acabarla el mismo y amaba aun mas a Sam como para hacerla sentir culpable y sufrir por su muerte.

Era su habitación, allí no importaba, allí podía llorar libremente, allí podía lanzar lo que le diera la gana contra las paredes para aliviar su frustración pero nada la aliviaba.

El solo necesitaba que Sam lo alentara con un gesto, que le diera a entender que aun era posible pero ¿Adivinen qué? Ese gesto no llegaba y la poca esperanza que tanto había guardado se perdía por momentos y la rescataba en otros pero solo por el… Porque a ella parecía no importarle.

_Cause you know,__you know, you know __that i love you __i have loved you all along __and i miss you __been far away for far too long – Porque tú sabes, tu sabes, tu sabes que te amo y que siempre te he amado y que te extraño habiendo estado lejos por tanto tiempo._

Era la mañana siguiente. Freddie no recordaba en qué momento se durmió y cuando había dejado de llorar… Quizás se había dormido llorando, igual no lo recordaba.

Se sentó en la cama con sus pies tocando el suelo, miró todo el desastre que había ocasionado en su habitación la noche anterior cuando lanzó muchas cosas a cualquier lado solo para sentirse mejor y no lo había logrado. Después de mirar suspiro y se dijo a sí mismo –Mi vida es una mierda-

¿En qué momento el había pasado de "Nuestro rompimiento es mutuo y no es que me guste pero sé que pronto volveremos y puedo sobrevivir mientras tanto" a "Este rompimiento nunca fue mutuo, fue un error, odio mi vida, me odio a mí, sé que no volveremos y yo terminare muerto en alguna calle cercana"? Porque si eso era lo que ella quería y lo que supuestamente el quería entonces ¿Por qué había tanto dolor? Claro que no era mutuo.

Freddie sabía que aun la amaba y que moría por ella y que nunca dejaría de hacerlo. Aunque no fuera muy linda la idea, el esperaba que Sam le dijera "Se que me amas y yo también te amo, solo iré al baile con Seth para darte celos y porque tu no me invitaste" Y allí estaba otro de sus errores: Debió haber invitado a Sam antes y no esperar hasta última hora como había hecho.

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me __and you'll never go. __Stop breathing if __i don't see you anymore – Sigo soñando que tu estarás conmigo y que nunca te irás. Dejo de respirar si no te vuelvo a ver._

Recordó el sueño que tuvo: El estaba sentado en la arena, el agua del mar levemente llegaba a tocarle sus pies descalzos y se le acerco una rubia, se le acerco Sam y se sentó junto a él rodeándolo por la cintura con uno de sus brazos, él la miró y se inclino para besarla pero por alguna razón no podía, nunca llegaba a sus labios por mas que se acercara y ella no se movía, eso era lo más extraño pero Freddie entendió lo que significo ese sueño y pudo resumirlo en una frase "Tan cerca pero tan lejos" Tan cerca de Sam en cuanto a presencia pero tan lejos de lograr nuevamente tener su afecto.

¿Qué era lo peor que podría pasar? Que Sam y el nunca volvieran ¿Y qué? No es como si se acabara el mundo… El mundo no pero SU mundo si porque su mundo era ella y Freddie prefería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra antes que soportar ver a Sam con otra persona que no fuera él.

Llego la hora del baile y ¡Sorpresa! Freddie no tenía cita, de hecho solo iría al dichoso baile porque Carly lo obligo diciéndole cosas como "Es uno de nuestros últimos bailes escolares, tienes que ir" Y quizás no eran motivos tan convincentes pero era Carly y soportarla diciéndote lo mismo todos los días durante más de 2 semanas era imposible.

Freddie estaba en una mesa alejada sentado, no se sentía de ánimos pero se dio cuenta de algo; Eran las 8 de la noche y Seth no estaba por allí y Sam estaba sola al otro lado del gimnasio de la escuela… ¿Por qué no?

_On my knees, i'll ask __last chance for one last dance __cause with you, i'd withstand __all of hell to hold your hand – Arrodillado, te pediré la oportunidad para un último baile porque contigo soportaría todo el infierno con tal de tomar tu mano._

-Hola- Saludo el de manera tímida cuando llego a donde estaba Sam, ella le contesto de la misma manera pero en un tono indiferente. Freddie supo que debía hacer algo diferente, debía arriesgarse por primera vez desde que terminaron su relación asi que se arrodillo frente a Sam que seguía sentada.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Sam confundida.

Freddie le tendió la mano pidiéndole bailar y luego se lo dijo sonriendo un poco, era una sonrisa nerviosa –Estamos aquí solos… Creo que nos merecemos un baile-

A Sam le gustó ese gesto ¿Por qué negarlo? Tomó la mano de Freddie y ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile pero al llegar la música pasó de ser movida a ser lenta. El acerco a la rubia a su cuerpo y puso las manos en su cintura mientras Sam ponía sus manos en el cuello de Freddie y comenzaron a bailar lentamente en un silencio para nada incomodo sino mas bien pacifico y placentero.

Se miraban a los ojos o más bien se perdían en los ojos del otro, habían olvidado lo que se sentía compartir juntos tan cerca y lo estaban disfrutando.

_I'd give it all __i'd give for us. __give anything but i won't give up – Lo di todo, lo di por nosotros. __Di todo pero no me rendiré._

Esa paz, ese lindo momento fue interrumpido por Seth quien llego a donde estaban ellos bailando. Seth Carpenter no era un chico violento y no empezaría ahora, solo tocó la espalda de Freddie y le dijo –Gracias, yo me encargo desde aquí-

Freddie lo entendió, no podía ser perfecto, sin decir nada se apartó, después de todo Sam tenía su cita con Seth y no con el pero no podía verlos bailar lento, no lo soportaba así que decidió irse, decidió abandonar el gimnasio aun pensando en el baile que compartió con ella y ahora sabiendo que había una esperanza, una pequeña y remota pero esperanza al fin y al cabo.

_So far away, __been far away for far too long, __so far away, __been far away for far too long- Tan lejos, hemos estado lejos por mucho tiempo, tan lejos, hemos estado lejos por mucho tiempo._

Freddie salió de Ridgeway estaba dispuesto a irse. Lo que lo separaba de la salida de la escuela era un corto pasillo, unos 10 escalones y el estacionamiento, pero se entretuvo. En el corto pasillo justo antes de las escaleras se detuvo y se apoyo en el barandal solo para pensar y mirar las estrellas.

10 meses, 10 meses desde que él y Sam habían terminado… Era mucho tiempo y se habían alejado un poco, Sam actuaba normal y eso lo deprimía pero esperaba que esos 10 meses de sufrimiento, frustración, depresión, tristeza, lagrimas y sentimientos guardados tuvieran su recompensa.

_But you, know, you know, you know __i wanted. __I wanted you to stay__´cause i needed – Porque tú sabes, tu sabes, tu sabes lo que quiero. Yo quiero que te quedes porque lo necesito._

-Hey- Freddie escucho una voz atrás de él, era una voz conocida, era de ella, era de Sam -¿Qué haces?-

El suspiró sin dejar de ver las estrellas –Pensando-

Ella se colocó junto a él y también se apoyo del barandal –Ya veo… ¿En qué piensas?-

Freddie vio su oportunidad, tenía ganas de decirle que en ella, que pensaba en ella, en que fue un error terminar pero lo que salió de su boca fue una pregunta, un brusco cambio de tema -¿Por qué no estás con Seth?-

-Me di cuenta de que no disfrutaba estar con Seth- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y luego continuo –Y aquí estoy-

El castaño controlo sus ganas de celebrar ¿Por qué se alegraba? Eso no significaba nada –Lo siento… Sé que estabas entusiasmada por eso-

_I need to hear you say __that i love you i have loved you all along __and i forgive you __for being away for far too long __so keep breathing__´cause i'm not leaving you anymore__, believe it __hold on to me and, never let me go" – Necesito oírte decir que "Te amo y siempre te he amado y te perdono por haber estado lejos por tanto tiempo así que sigue respirando porque no te dejare nunca mas, créelo, aférrate a mí y nunca me dejes ir._

Al escuchar lo último que dijo Freddie, Sam se enfureció y se lo hizo saber -¡Pues no deberías sentirlo, idiota! ¡Que no te das cuenta que aun te amo y que solo salí con Seth porque sentí que tú me habías olvidado! ¡Que fingí estar emocionada para ver si reaccionabas! ¡Y entonces vienes hoy, bailas conmigo, me haces sentir bien conmigo misma de nuevo, me ilusionas y entonces desapareces cuando aparece el!... ¡De verdad que no te entiendo Freddie!- Sam se desahogo, se dio vuelta para volver a entrar a la escuela pero Freddie la sostuvo de un brazo y muy alegre pero sorprendido le preguntó

-¿Aun me amas?-

-Si, Freddie ¡Sí! ¡Yo aun te amo a ti! ¡Yo Sam Puckett aun te ama a ti Fredward Benson!- Sam seguía gritando, estaba segura de que él no se sentía igual después de toda las señales confusas que le había enviado.

-Yo también te amo Sam- Finalmente confeso el chico provocando que Sam lo mirara confundida

-¿En serio?-

-Si- Respondió Freddie, todo se estaba arreglando y se sentía mejor –Desde que terminamos sentí que no era mutuo y he estado sintiéndome terrible pero... Después de este largo tiempo aun te amo... Y tu tampoco das señales muy claras que digamos- Finalizo en tono de broma.

-Ambos cometimos errores, ambos nos alejamos y dejamos que el tiempo pasara… Ambos fuimos idiotas-

Sam formó una sonrisa en su rostro y Freddie también. El castaño posó sus manos en la cintura de ella quien a medida que se acercaba a él iba posicionando sus manos en el cuello de Freddie hasta que ya no necesitaban acercarse mas, ahora se estaban besando.

Ese beso tan esperado y tan ansiado que ambos habían estado esperando por 10 meses finalmente apareció. Era como volver a sentirse completos, como si les faltara el otro y ahora que lo tenían si estaban completos. Ellos, sus labios, sus corazones se necesitaban y le dieron final a esa espera, ambos se prometieron mentalmente no volver a pasar tanto tiempo lejos del otro.

Después de 18 segundos de aquel lindo y necesitado beso se separaron pero mantuvieron sus labios cerca y Freddie susurro.

-Te amo Sam-

Y ella le siguió e imito su acción, la imito sí, pero era sincera y de verdad tenía ese sentimiento –Yo también te amo Freddie-

Y entonces sus labios que aun estaban cerca volvieron a repetir, se besaron nuevamente, igual de tierno, igual de necesitado… Igual de especial.

La distancia emocional que nunca existió pero que ambos sentían que si, había muerto, era una "Línea imaginaria" que se habían puesto ambos, ese peso que antes tenían los dos ya no estaba más. Nunca volverían a alejarse ni emocional ni físicamente… Ni de ninguna otra manera posible.

* * *

><p><strong>Es todo ¿Que tal? A mi me gusta no se a ustedes y quiero saberlo asi que déjame un review diciendo que opinas, incluso si me dices "No sabes escribir, ya deja de hacerlo" sera bien recibido.<strong>

**Creo que el one-shot es claro y se me ocurrió anoche (Incluso twittee varios videos musicales con historias interesantes) y se me ocurrió este pero cambiando lo de distancia física por distancia emocional que como ya dije no existía pero ambos creían que si.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado su lectura. Adios, goodbye, sayonara, arrivederci y como quieran :)**


End file.
